


Drabbles

by scoob2222



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoob2222/pseuds/scoob2222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two short drabbles I wrote a long time ago (one for my Moxie).  Hope they are enjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

24, Tony/Michelle-Back

In his dreams she comes back to him a thousand different ways. Sometimes she comes running through a field of grass into his arms. He’s not sure there is a field of grass in L.A. or most of the other places he’s been, but its nice to think about.

Sometimes he wakes up and she’s just there, no explanation, no discussion, just, “Hi honey, I’m home.”

There are times when he dreams of a miracle, that her death was as fake as his. That she has been working to get back to him all this time, living for the moment he would hold her again.

Dreams like that end with them back in their home, the place where they were safest and happiest, their bodies twisting together on that huge king-sized bed that they loved so much. Afterwards they’d curl together, sleeping on one tiny edge of the bed rather than spread out because they wanted to touch each other everywhere that they could.

That’s the way he wants her to come back to him.

Of course in reality he doesn’t care how she comes back…he just wants her there.


	2. Jack and Chloe

He knows something is wrong the minute he steps off the plane and sees Curtis waiting for him.

“Kim?” he asks, his whole body tightening at the thought.

“No,” Curtis shakes his head, “its Chloe. She’s alive, but she’s in the hospital. I tried to call. I left a few messages.”

“My phone got lost.”

“Lost?” Curtis asks and Jack can see the mans’s fist tightening. And that’s how Jack knew it was really bad.

“What happened?” he asks, “Is she? Tell me something Ccurtis.”

“She’s been in and out of consiousness for five days. She’s awake now, but she’s not really talking much.”

“But you know what happened.”

“It was Morris. She caught him with another woman and she told him that she was done with him. He went out, got really drunk, and then came back. When she wouldn’t let him in he bust down the door. It hit her and she fell and hit her head. He…..he raped her Jack.”

“Where is he?” he all but growled out.

“He’s in a holding cell. They denied him bail.”

“I’ll deal with him later. I want to see Chloe right now!”

Curtis nodded and them gestured back towards Audrey, “I’ve got a car waiting for you. If you want I can take Audrey home.”

“Thanks,” Jack said as he moved off to talk to her, “Curtis is going to take you home. I have to get to the hospital. Chloe’s been hurt.”

“Well, I’ll come with you,” she said, “If Chloe’s hurt I should be with you.”

“No,” he gave her a quick hug, “Thank you, but I think, with all she’s been through it should be just me now. I’ll call you in a few hours, okay?”

She nodded, “Okay.”


End file.
